In the Heat of Winter
by TheRantDragon
Summary: Wally and Artemis find warmth in each other after a cold night's patrol in downtown Gotham. Lemon. TheRantDragon's own brand of "classy" smut.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of it's characters.**

**Um…what is this? I don't know. It started out as the Spitfire fic to 'Hot' by Avril Lavigne, but quickly morphed into something else, so I apologize and will still try to do another, tamer fic to that song. And with that… well, I reckon I'll let you get to the sexy stuff! Also, on a side note, this takes place in Artemis' own apartment, herp! The characters are aged up!**

****o.o.o.o

It's winter.

The wind outside is biting, snow flurries billowing passed darkened windows in the night of downtown Gotham City.

Artemis doesn't really care about that right now though, because clothes are being shed and she's willing to bet they're going conjure up some delicious heat after being on patrol in the cold for three hours.

Her scarf is lost on the floor, her coat. Then she removes his sweater.

Just a sweater, nothing else between.

It's the most infuriating, aggravating thing in the world.

Thanks to Wally's powers, he can walk outside in nothing but a windbreaker while she's shivering in her parka and sweater and thermal underwear, teeth chattering in weather well below -10 degrees. He's always warm. Not toasty, not a personal space heater, exactly, but... _warm_.

She's not _complaining_, however, because less layers means less time spent stripping his clothes.

Even now, as she splays her fingers against his shoulders, they're hot to the touch. Her own skin is icy in comparison, and she's ever grateful when he cups either side of her face with his palms, massaging some warmth back into her.

"Mmmm, you're _so _convenient," she sighs contentedly. His hands move down to her neck, then beneath her shirt to rest at the tops of her breasts. He snorts at her comment, then waggles his eyebrows.

"And in more ways than one."

Instead of punching him or giving him a snarky reply, she shoots him a saucy grin.

Their lips connect briefly before her shirt, bra, and pants join the haphazard pile of discarded, snow dampened clothes on the floor. She shivers when the frigid air of the apartment hits her freshly exposed skin, presses her body to his for warmth. Wally makes a noise of contentment and tugs her hair down from it's customary ponytail, letting his fingers caress the golden tendrils.

"I think I have a fetish for your hair" he murmurs. She snorts, but otherwise sighs pleasantly as she rests her face at the crook of his neck, soaking in his abundant body heat. Artemis can feel his mouth working gently at a spot on her neck, but she's not distracted from the fact that his hands are sneaking down toward her ass. He gives it a gentle squeeze and she grunts before grinning like the cheshire into his bare shoulder. She drags her hands down his broad back, scraping the smooth skin there, until she reaches his own ass, giving it a squeeze that is perhaps a lot harder than necessary, if his sudden yelp is of any indication.

"Ow! Artemis!"

She gives him an impudent smirk.

"Two can play at _that _game, Wall-man."

They lock eyes.

Then their mouths crash together hungrily, and his tongue is forcing it's way inside, and she lets out a stifled sound when she feels his hands back on her behind, this time tugging her bodily up until she wraps her legs securely around his waist, arms locking around his neck. She's breathing deeply through her nose, her head spinning with all the things she's feeling. It's no longer cold.

It's _hot_. Steamy. Her body is burning flush against his.

"Mmmm, _Artemis_..." Wally whispers hotly, breaking away from her lips momentarily. She greedily pulls him back to her, tugging at the downy hairs on his nape, taking the opportunity to turn the tables, pushing her own tongue into his mouth. He doesn't protest, meets hers with ardor, moving across the room slowly until the backs of his knees bump the edge of an armchair and he drops them down into it.

Artemis breaks away from the speedster, regaining her breath, trying her best not to shiver when his fingertips ghost across her hips and move dangerously close to her center. She sucks in air through her teeth as his fingers move passed the elastic of her underwear, quickly darts forward to pull his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging at it.

Distracted, Wally's hands move to a safer place, resting on the outside of her thighs.

Of course, Artemis can't simply let him get away with a stunt like that, so while their tongues are busy and he's completely side tracked, she scoots infinitesimally toward the edge of his lap, leaving plenty of room for her to reach down and work at the button and zipper of his jeans. His whole body stiffens and shudders, a low groan echoing into her throat as she grazes her fingers over his erection.

She laughs, prepared to move past his boxers, to _touch _him...

Wally grabs her wrist firmly, his eyes alight with something akin to a feral animal.

"If I can't touch you, _you _can't touch _me_" he growls out, still gripping her. Artemis just stares at him right back, eyes flashing.

"Wanna _bet_?"

A strained, amused chortle wells deep in his throat.

"_Spit_fir-"

His words are cut off by her repossession of his mouth.

That's when it happens.

Artemis' not expecting it at all. Her legs are wrapped firmly around his torso, breasts pressed against his equally bare chest, their hips so close together...

And then she feels it. At first, it seems as though his whole body has suddenly become wracked with shivers of cold, and she starts to pull away from his swollen bottom lip to ask him what's wrong when it really _hits _her.

He's vibrating. He's _vibrating _himself against her, and the feeling slowly grows more pronounced until she has to bite back a loud exclaim of pleasure. He's never done this before, never even tried it, even though she's begged him to countless times. She doesn't know what's so special about this particular instance that has allowed him to drop whatever insecurities were keeping him from doing it, but she is not going to question them.

It feels so...so _good_. It ripples through her entire body like the waves of a pebble tossed into still waters, and she can hardly think anymore as a strained stutter of delight rips from her throat.

"W-Wally..." she manages, just as he kicks the vibrations up a notch. "_Uuuunnnhh_..."

Artemis forces her body closer to his, as close as physically possible without being connected. Her cheeks flush, her hands coming up to clutch at his face as she starts rocking her hips fervently into his. He bites out a groan himself, bucking back frantically.

_God_, why did there have to be clothes still separating them?

She can hardly stand this teasing anymore, practically digging her nails into his cheeks as she grinds more desperately. She throws her head back and moans, a loud and husky sound that bounces off the walls, magnified.

"_Christ_, Artemis" he breathes, stopping the gentle reverberations of his body. She immediately misses the feeling, wants to punch his stupid face in for even _thinking _about stopping, but all the same, she manages to halt her movements as well. They both sit perfectly still, breathing erratic, faces scorched, and the archer more than just a little painfully aware of the fact that he's poking hard into her inner thigh.

The freckles on his face and shoulders and collar bones are glistening with sweat, and once again she finds herself envying his naturally high body temperature. Still, his vibrating technique had not only felt nice, it had warmed her up considerably, which was just an added bonus.

Wally's searching mouth is on her neck now, sucking at a spot just beneath her ear. She bites her bottom lip.

"Wally?"

"Mmmm, Artemis?" comes his muffled reply, hot tongue pressed to the place he'd been administering. She inhales deeply through flared nostrils.

"If you don't take me to the bed _right now_, I will castrate you with the nutcracker on the coffee table."

He pulls away suddenly, looks at her blandly as if her threat is completely ludicrous.

"Really? You would really do that to my-_Nnngh_!"

Artemis has a firm grip on his crotch, watching as he squirms in panic. She smirks, and not unsurprisingly finds herself naked on her bed about ten seconds later, Wally working hurriedly to remove his pants and underwear.

He starts to climb in bed, but she stops him.

"Wait."

"What?"

She grins, letting her eyes trail blatantly to his erection.

"Nothing. Just making sure I didn't damage anything valuable."

He gives a loud, snorting laugh and points at himself.

"_Puh_-lease, Arty. I am ready to go here."

"Then get up here and _prove it_."

There's a glint in his emerald eyes now, one that she's all too familiar with, one that makes her insides twist with anticipation and her heart beat faster with sheer excitement.

Wally comes toward her from across the mattress, but she lifts up and meets him halfway, devouring his lips in hers. She can feel him pushing at her, trying to get her to lie back on the bed, but she resists, pushing at him as well. He growls in utter frustration as she grins wickedly into his mouth.

She loves this game of dominance they play, and despite her previously made decision to let him top tonight, she's certainly not about to just give up easily.

"Artemis..." he bemoans as she continues resisting his attempts. She chuckles throatily and the little game of wills finally ends a few moments later when she decides to flop back against the pillows.

He looks triumphant and Artemis rolls her eyes good-naturedly. He crawls up between her legs, comes to a stop suddenly as he stares at her thoughtfully. She looks down at herself, wondering if maybe she has a particularly nasty new battle scar, but she doesn't, just the usual old white ones that stand out on her dark skin.

"What are you thinking?" Artemis asks, a little impatient. They've been working up to this all night and now he's stalling her with... oh god, she wouldn't be surprised if he were about to suggest another ridiculous sex position for them to try or-

"I want to try..." he trails off, absently, putting his hands on either side of her, moving forward. Before she can respond to his strange behavior, her eyes flutter closed and she elicits an unknown noise as she feels him slipping inside of her.

He remains unmoving for just a little too long, and Artemis is about to berate him for not getting his ass in gear when he suddenly...

"_W-Wal-hnnnnnnnngh_!"

She gives up on trying to say his name, gives up on even attempting to _think _about saying his name, because he is _vibrating _again, vibrating _within her _as he begins to thrust, and she can't keep herself from crying out in pleasure. It's like nothing she's ever felt before. She clutches at the sheets as he picks of the pace, the intensity of his vibrations, and she wonders if maybe her eyes will roll back into her skull from it all.

He doesn't last as long as she would have liked; she's finally got her undulating hips synced with his own when he reaches his peak. She moans out it pure ecstasy, back arching up at his release.

The two of them collapse for a short time, panting to get their breath back. Artemis recovers first, and she's determined to have him make up for not lasting long. She flips them over suddenly, legs clamped around him, her wild, tangled hair cascading over her shoulders to tickle his nose as she leans over him.

"Hey, beautiful" Wally croaks hoarsely, body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His freckles are looking quite cute and attractive beneath flushed skin, and he looks a bit drained, as if the effort to keep his molecules buzzing had taken up a lot of energy.

"You know, Flash Man, just because you're the fastest man on earth doesn't mean you have to do _everything _at the speed of light" she whispers affectionately, her nose very close to his.

"Mmm" he agrees softly, coming up to meet her in a chaste kiss. She closes her eyes and enjoys the slow, lazy smooch after the sporadic, hectic ones they'd shared earlier.

"So... did I do good or what?" he asks her when she pulls away, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She gives him a genuine, loving smile.

"Yeah, you did. But," she adds, and starts moving her body against his once more, earning a moan from him as his hands grasp as her. "_I_ can do good, too."

"_Oooooh, please _do!" Wally draws out in a needy voice, clasping her sides desperately.

And she does.


End file.
